Jealousy
by sayheyadancer
Summary: Oneshot. Nathan saw his wife with her best friend every day. He felt the jealousy burning a hole inside of him. Haley James Scott was his everything. And it killed him inside. NxH.


Hey

**Hey! I had so much fun writing a One Tree Hill one-shot, I decided to make another! There could be a possibility that I could write a story based off of it. But that is still up in the air.**

**This is Naley again, my favorite paring. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill or any related characters.

--

**Jealousy**

Nathan Scott was on a rampage. He stormed past every single student at Tree Hill High. He banged every kid into the lockers as he went by just because they happened to be an innocent bystander in his way.

Everywhere he went he heard her contagious laugh that_ he_ made happen.

Everyone he saw in his mind only ended with _him_ or her.

Every day he had to deal with the fact that she was close to _him_.

And every single moment it killed him.

And _he _happened to be walking the same halls and witnessed this emotional outburst happen. "Nate, man, what's wrong?" Lucas Scott put a hand firmly on his younger brother's chest and steadily looked into his eyes.

"Get the hell away from me, Luke" Nathan spat out and breezily shoved him with his shoulder and kept on walking past. He heard his shouts and he knew the confusion in his voice.

"Nathan…NATHAN!" He heard the yells and cries of his lovely wife's voice. Nathan squeezed his eyes shut and balled his fist. He kept walking. "Nathan…please…"

The disparity in her voice was enough to make him snap. Nathan growled and spun around to face Haley and he saw the worry in her eyes change to fear as his own burned right through hers. "Why do you do this to me? Isn't it _enough_ already?" He cried out, desperately wanting answers.

But Haley couldn't give them to him.

"I-I don't know what you mean" Haley whispered ever so quietly. The fear and innocence in her voice was enough to make him feel guilty about yelling at her. Softening his eyes, Nathan watched Haley's lip quivering as she crossed her arms around her torso and looked around at all of the other students uncomfortably.

Sighing to himself, Nathan looked directly at his wife, "We'll talk at home."

--

After school it was happening again. Nathan painfully tried shutting his eyes and ears out, to forget the fact that his wife was walking with _him_. Again. He watched as Lucas's arm wrapped around Haley's neck in an affectionate way and she threw her head back and laughed at something he said.

Nathan knew they were best friends.

But he couldn't help but feel jealous.

Both Lucas and Haley sat down and started chatting. Nathan felt like ripping apart his brother. It was an odd thought, he was usually on good terms with Lucas nowadays. And yet, he felt like it was a total sibling betrayal.

And a major slap in the face from the woman he loves most in the world.

His eyes shined with love for her. The way she giggled and laughed, how her smile lit up every single room she walked into. How her voice sounded like an angel and the music she sang flowed through his ears while awakening every muscle in his body.

Yet, he felt like she never actually completely belonged to him.

Slinging his backpack over his shoulders, Nathan breezed past the duo quickly. Hearing the footsteps behind him, Nathan cursed to himself and turned around at his wife's protests. "Hey, Hales."

The moment he was hiding from, the pain that was killing him inside, was about to be released.

--

Haley James Scott was not stupid.

She saw the gazes and withering stares. She listened to his harsh words. She heard the jealousy in his voice, the range from disparity to loss. She knew her husband and yet she had nothing to say to him.

For both, the car ride home was quiet. The silence was deafening. Haley took careful glances at her husband and saw his jaw clenched tightly. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard, that Haley was imagining them as gripping her heart instead.

Opening the door to their apartment, Nathan let Haley walk in first. Their home felt so empty, so lost.

It was then that Haley completely understood,

"There's no need for you to be jealous."

Nathan's head snapped towards hers. In a matter of seconds, his eyes darkened. "I am not jealous of you and Lucas" Nathan stated deeply his throat burning with words that he were about to throw up.

Haley raised her eyebrows and set her hands on her hips. "Did I say you were jealous of _me and Lucas_?" She asked him smartly, knowing she had him trapped right where she wanted him.

Nathan opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He narrowed his eyes at his wife, "You tricked me."

"I'm right though, aren't I?"

There was no response. That only made Haley groan and slap her forehead. "Ugh…god, Nathan…" He was making this difficult for her. She had to grip the counter. "I don't understand you sometimes. I try so hard to, but I just can't."

"Oh, I bet you understand him though, don't you?"

"He's my best friend!" Haley screamed and Nathan stepped back slightly. "Of course I understand him! But I don't get why that's something to be jealous of!" Her voice was terrorizing to Nathan. He knew she was desperate for answers.

Nathan was quiet. Haley was about ready to yell out a whole bunch of language that wouldn't have even made sense to her,

"I'm not jealous because he's your best friend."

His voice was so incredibly low and quiet that you could've heard a pin drop. "I'm not jealous of him being there for you all the time, I knew that when I met you. Damn it, I knew that when I married you!" Nathan's voice of frustration called out as he banged his fists down on the table loudly.

"Then what are you so jealous of?" Haley was just as frustrated. She felt like ripping her hair out and throwing it back into his face. She watched as Nathan stood up. Her blood began to boil. His body moved dangerously close to her and Haley felt his voice croak and her body simmering to a closure. The heat between them was radiating and Haley felt like she was about to suffer.

His voice was hoarse the next time he spoke, "I'm jealous because all day I never had the chance to do this." Before Haley could think, Nathan's calloused hands cupped her cheeks and his lips passionately fell onto hers. Haley's hands quickly wrapped around his neck, pulling him in closer. Nathan's hands went from Haley's cheeks to her waist, lifting her up while she wrapped her legs around him. Setting her down on the counter, he slipped his tongue slightly in her mouth. Their breathing was ragged, their kisses were fast and hard.

Nathan drew away from her. "Wh-what?" Haley stuttered as her eyes fluttered open to look deeply into Nathan's. Their foreheads touched as they both tried to control their breathing and answer questions that were still up in the air.

"I'm in love with you. And not being able to kiss you good morning because you were talking on the phone with him, killed me. Watching you wrapped around him affectionately between classes instead of me, killed me."

Haley's mouth opened to speak, but Nathan quickly shushed her by placing a finger on her lips. "Please" He pleaded and she clamped her lips shut, obeying his pleas. "I know you don't feel like that around him. I know there's nothing going on. I've known how you two always act around each other. But lately…I miss feeling that with you." Nathan bit his lip at the end of his speech and watched as Haley's eyes shimmered with love for her husband.

The first thing she did was lean over and kiss him again. "Good morning" She smirked and watched as Nathan's eyes danced all around her playfully. She watched as he grinned for the first time since they were home. "And…I love you too, Nathan Scott. I'm so sorry if my man has been feeling neglected" She whispered in a slight baby voice and listened to him laugh.

"God, I love you" Nathan wrapped his arms around his wife again and bent down to kiss her on the lips. "But am I still free to kick Luke's butt for getting me all worked up, today?" She giggled contagiously and just slapped him on the chest.

Haley kinked an eyebrow towards their bedroom door and winked.

Nathan raised his eyebrows curiously. "Well, what are you suggesting Mrs. Scott?" He toyed playfully with her fingers and she quickly ripped them apart and skipped down the short hallway and plopped in front of the door.

Placing her hands on her hips cutely and then sticking them out, she made a thinking sound. "Well, I'm thinking we take advantage to the time by ourselves now." Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Nathan clicked his tongue to the side of his mouth and nodded his head approvingly at his wife. Making his way towards her, she wrinkled her nose slightly when he touched his to hers. As he bent down to kiss her lips, she suddenly stopped them with her hands.

Nathan groaned and she enjoyed the pleasure.

"Just so you know, he may be my best friend. But I married you, hunk."

Nathan just grinned and watched Haley yelp as he pushed her through the bedroom door and slammed it shut behind them.

--

**So, I think it ended up pretty well. I enjoyed writing this. Now how about you all review and tell me how it really was? **


End file.
